


Excerpt

by jackieshope



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, One-Shot, excerpt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackieshope/pseuds/jackieshope
Summary: Excerpt from a series I'm writing. Decided to share this quick part to see how it's taken.Context: Landon has been acting weird, specifically rude, jealous, and cold towards everyone. Hope has had enough of it. She goes in to confront him but comes out with a lighter load.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Excerpt

Hope’s POV

Despite Rafael insisting that Landon was probably just going through a hard time, I felt differently. So, I decided to confront him on it.

But I needed to be subtle about it, otherwise, he’d just blow me off again.

Walking to his room, I thought about how I would bring up the topic of his new attitude into the conversation. The Necromancer popped into my head. It seemed like the best way to go. My problem with Landon had started ever since he died. And who killed him, the Necromancer. Well, technically Rafael, but who cares?

I knocked on the wooden door and waited for him to open up. After a bit of shuffling on the other side, it swung open with Landon standing there, barely dressed besides a pair of sweats.

My eyebrows scrunched up. Landon always wore clothes. He wasn’t the type of guy to not wear a shirt. I shook my head, knowing I was overthinking everything little thing he did, and focused back on the problem at hand.

“Hey, Landon. I was wondering if we could talk.” I nervously asked. He scrutinized me before nodding and opening the door wider so I could walk in.

His room was a mess. Clothes lay everywhere on the floor, only on his side. Raf’s part of the room was pristine, almost as if he hadn’t been there in a while. I made a mental note to ask him about that later.

“So?” I turned around to see Landon standing tall with his arms crossed. “You wanted to talk? What’s up?”

His demeanor immediately set me off. The tone he was using made me feel that he was trying to finish the conversation as quickly as possible. But, I kept going, tried to swallow my feelings and focus.

“Right.” I sat down on his bed, making him roll his eyes and my stomach churn. “I was wondering how you were doing.”

He must’ve not been expecting my response because he blinked a few times, confused, before finding his composure again. “Fine. Really, Hope, I’m fine.”

“Yeah?” I ran my hands along his bedding, missing the way we used to cuddle underneath it when he was kinder to me. “Well, we have a problem. I don’t believe you.”

I glanced up towards him, wanting to see his reaction. It was exactly what I expected. Landon scoffed at me before chuckling slightly. “Too bad, Hope. I don’t care. It’s the truth. That’s your problem.”

That’s when his hand latched onto my forearm and yanked me up. I stumbled forwards into his chest, almost falling, before I caught myself. He pushed me towards the door, then began walking towards his bathroom.

I stepped in front of him, blocking his path. This wasn’t over.

“No. absolutely not. What the hell is going on? Landon. Does this have something to do with the Necromancer?”

Landon’s eyes shot up to mine so hotly I would’ve thought they were red. “Fuck off, Hope.”

I was taken aback by the curse. Landon rarely cussed, and never did it towards me. “Excuse me?” Slowly, but surely, a white, blinding rage settled into my bones.

“What did you just say to me?” My feet stepped towards him, moving on their own accord. I was so angry at that moment, I had no idea what I was going to do.

“I said. Fuck. Off.” Landon watched my steps, but only with a calculating look instead of the fear he used to have because I was a Mikaelson. “Hope.”

The way he said my name broke my heart. It was so cold, so detached, so cruel. It was like he was trying his hardest to hurt me.

My lip curled upwards and I slapped him. My palm made contact with his cheek and it stung. But, I hoped it hurt him more than me. “Don’t ever say that to me again.

But, also, don’t ever think that you’re entitled to some type of attitude around me. Because you’re not. I think it’s best you remember who you are. And who I am.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, huh? That I should be afraid of you just because your father was practically a serial killer?”

I let out a laugh, unable to believe he had just said that. “You know what, Landon? I can take anything from you towards me. But you just mentioned my dad. And that’s something I refuse to take.”

“What are you going to do about it, Hope? I have free will.” The smirk on his face made me want to slap it off again. He was taunting me. I saw red in that moment.

What I said next I strangely knew I would not regret.

“Screw this, I’m out. I tried to help you. I tried to understand you. I tried to love you.” Tears began slipping down my face as the weight of this argument came down on me, tumbling like a brick wall. “But I can’t do this anymore.

If you won’t tell me what’s going on and explain this to me, then… I’m out. I will walk out of this room and out of your heart. Okay? I’m done.”

I waited for him to talk, begging him internally to just say something.

But he didn’t.

And that was enough of an answer for me.

I shook my head, vision blurring slightly. Turning around, I gathered the remaining strength I had and started walking away.

Despite what my heart was screaming at me, I listened to my head and never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know how you guys like the writing and what I can improve on. Please be kind as I know I'm not the best at writing but I really enjoy it.
> 
> Comment some one-shots or ideas you want me to do if you can. I'll try my best to get to them as soon as possible.
> 
> IG: hvsiegrxnde  
> Twitter: jackieisjolly


End file.
